Toujours Mariti Always Lover
by rYdEr SiRiUs DaIvYs
Summary: After Draco is secluded on the island he and Harry visited for their honeymoon, Harry, Hermione,and Remus suffer trials in the struggle to resuce Draco. Drarry, Sev/Lucy,Puppy Love. Also Hermione/Fred; Unrequited GW/HP. Former title The Lion and the Snake
1. Paradise

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter woke up the morning after the first night of his honeymoon, to a dozen white roses and a trail of red ones, leading to what he believed was the kitchen. 'Draco Malfoy, you bloody brilliant wizard!' The Gryffindor laughed at his thought. 'I can't believe I'm married.' Harry said noticing his wedding band. 'Well I suppose I should get up then.' He told himself grabbing the emerald green bathrobe from the chair at the desk.

Harry followed the roses until he reached another dozen with a note tucked inside. 'I'll be speechless for a whole bloody year if I ever find out how Draco kept these flowers hidden!' Harry exclaimed, dumbfounded as he read the note. As usual it was in Draco's flawless script:

"_My Darling Harry,_

_Today is a day of mischief. Please come join me for breakfast and morning tea. There are more surprises to follow. Don't underestimate my romantic abilities just yet. They may seem trivial and muggle today but do not fret love, I will follow through. _

_With all my love,_

_Draco"_

'So typically Draco, but nevertheless, lovely. Perhaps morning tea won't be to bad.' Harry thought with a smirk on his face. The Gryffindor turned to the direction of the patio, though as an after thought, he plucked a single red rose from the bunch that was on the counter, and added it to the growing bundle in his arms.

"Harry? Is that you?" The Slytherin came into view a moment later wearing only a pair of khaki shorts.

"Yes, it's me, who else love?" Harry teased. Now he remembered that they were on a secluded island, and acknowledged so, by taking off his bathrobe to reveal his sleeping pants.

"You look even more bloody handsome than the day we got married. I didn't even think that possible until now." That was completely true, too. Harry looked gorgeous right here, - with his ebony hair in its natural whirlwind fashion, and his emerald green eyes sparkling like their kindred jewels in the morning sun- bloody beautiful in fact. Draco was stunned with it every day and now it was his forever- that wasn't hard to imagine at all- he always got what he wanted.

"You don't look like a half bad wizard yourself." Harry said leaning in to kiss Draco. The Gryffindor would never get tired of those gray eyes, that beautiful silky blond hair, and those lips. He could spend an entire bloody day kissing those lips and never tire from it. He loved the Slytherin, and Draco knew that.

"Now, now, now, we don't want to waste all of our energy here you know," Draco scolded at Harry after the kiss, " We don't have to stay here to be secluded. We have the entire island to ourselves, and nothing, I repeat, NOTHING is going to keep me from screwing you on every screwable spot on the entire island. Except that look." Harry was scowling at Draco teasingly but he knew it would get through to him. 'If looks could kill.' Harry laughed out loud at his own personal joke.

"I have no objection to that at all. But every spot? Draco don't you think that's a bit, I don't know, drastic?" he asked trying to refrain from laughing, as he wrapped his arms around the other man. "I'm only kidding love, only kidding. Now why don't we sit down, enjoy a nice hot breakfast with tea, and relax. It is OUR honeymoon after all." Harry added emphasis to the last few words.

"OH fine but just so you know darling, you've ruined all of my plans for the entire month. We are going to have nothing to do except boring old muggle things." Draco teased, putting on his best pouting face. It wasn't very difficult now that he had used it so many times on Harry.

"Sure, Draco, sure. I'm positive that you will find something for us to do later. After of course, we finish breakfast. I'm starving." Harry laughed and sat down on one of the large lounging chairs that had been placed on the patio, pulling Draco down onto his lap.

"You're always hungry, Harry." Draco told him gaining a laugh from himself and the other man.

"Well I have to be, I play Quidditch, and I'm, how'd you put it, a world class, hero minded git. It's my job to be hungry; I mean how can you not?" Harry laughed through a mouth of pancake.

"OK I'll just agree, let it go," Draco laughed to himself, "and enjoy a nice peaceful breakfast with my husband. I love you, Harry." he said turning around to kiss him, and got a mouth full of pancake in return.

"Well not that kind of breakfast I was hoping for, but it's better than nothing."

"Sorry love. Better luck next time?" Harry laughed with Draco, and leaned down to return the kiss. It was a fast kiss but held enough love to hold the entire world down.

"I love you, too Draco, I love you, too." Harry smiled then knowing this would be a month he would most defiantly make the most not to forget. Ahh, the beauty of love.

"Harry? Do you think you could teach me how to play Rugby? Its looks like so much fun and I am dying to try. Do you know how to play?" Harry heard Draco yell from the Telly room. 'Hmmm, that's a good idea. I haven't played in years, but its not so much different from Quidditch, easier if I do say so myself. I think we might have to try that this afternoon. Work off a little lunch.'

"I would love to. It is fun, not that much different from Quidditch. It's actually easier. Would you like to play a short match this afternoon?" The Gryffindor asked as he walked to the room. He leaned on the door as he waited for a reply, drying a dish from lunch in his hands.

"You do remember how slow a learner I am love, don't you? It took me ages to learn how to ride a bloody broom correctly. But oh well maybe I have a place in muggle sports." Draco laughed along with Harry.

"Oh it's easy love, all you have to do is run a ball to one end of a field and not get knocked down by any other players. Which in our case is just you and I. So what do you say?" Harry asked, hoping to Merlin that he would say yes. He wanted to play now.

"I would be most honored if The Chosen One would teach me Rugby." Draco said in a nostalgic tone while bowing to Harry teasingly.

"Jolly Good!" Harry laughed, until he look at Draco's confused face.

"Well if you tease me can't I tease you as well?" At this Draco understood, and laughed with Harry.

"Allow me good sir." He said holding out his arm to Harry.

"I would be most pleased, thank you." Harry said in his most formal voice behind his laughs.

"Bloody hell, Harry! This is not even remotely close to being bloody easier than Quidditch!" Draco was still trying to kick the ball to Harry.

"Love don't you think we could stop and go play a game of Quidditch before supper?" Harry asked placing his hand on the obviously infuriated Slytherin.

"NO! I am going to kick this bloody ball if it KILLS me!" 'Oh well," Harry thought, 'There's no use trying to convince him now. He's made up his mind. But if doesn't kick it, he's going to be out here all night trying to, and I can't stand to sleep without him. I never could sleep an entire night without him beside me. No, I'll worry about that later.'

"Draco, love please let me help you. You'll be able to kick it faster if you do." Harry saw the Slytherin's eyes light up at the thought.

"OK. But I'm not defeated." Draco said meaningfully.

"Of course not, Draco, of course not." 'Just whipped like the family pig. But in a good way.' Harry laughed at his thought.

After a few pointers, and half an hour, Draco finally kicked the ball. 'Good now we can go to the cottage and get some supper and maybe even have some fun before we go to bed tonight.' Harry blushed at the thought and produced the smirk he knew Draco couldn't resist.

"Can we go know. Maybe even eat supper on the beach?" Harry asked the other man before reaching for the ball. Draco regretfully handed it back to Harry, though he was sporting a small smile.

"I would love to. Would you like to cook or should I?" he asked offering his arm to the Gryffindor.

"It doesn't matter to me. Would you like to, together?" he knew the answer but decided it courtesy to ask anyway.

"I would love for you to assist me." By this time they were back at the cottage. "What would you like for supper?"

"Nothing fancy, something quick, I'm starving. I'm going to go change into something cooler. Would you like me to bring you back something fresh as well?" Making his way to their bedroom.

"Certainly, just a pair of shorts will be fine. Anything else will be too hot." Harry smiled at the omniscient suggestion that he was all Draco's and only he would ever see him, all of him.

Harry was pulled out his thoughts by the cottage phone ringing. 'I thought the Realtor said that there was no phone.' He shook off the thought. Looking at the caller ID he noticed that the caller was more than likely not looking for him.

"Draco. Your mother is calling. Should I answer it." 'Merlin, I sound like a bloody house wife.' Harry thought pointedly to himself, while pulling off his shorts and grabbing a fresh pair from the closet.

"No, just let it ring. She has no business here. In fact just unplug it. It's a muggle brand anyway." He added as an after thought. 'Merlin I can't believe my mother would call on my bloody honeymoon! Wait no actually I can believe that. She never was too fond of the idea of Harry and I together, but this is just absurd.' Draco thought to himself. Brushing off the thought, he continued to chop vegetables while he waited for Harry to get back.

He felt a hand brush along his bum, and glanced up just in time to see Harry remove two of everything thing from the cupboard. He then placed everything on a table and _Levitated_ it, along with two chairs from the patio, to the beach next to the water.

"Bloody brilliant wizard you. Now where are my shorts." He addressed Harry as soon as he stepped into the cottage.

"_Accio_ Draco's shorts." Harry said and with a flick of his wand, a pair of the Slytherin's Khakis came flying out of their room.

Draco started to change into them in the kitchen, but Harry stopped him.

"If you do that in here I'll never be able to stop my self. At least wait until I'm out side." He genuinely serious, while Draco couldn't help but chuckling.

"Whatever you say dearest." Draco said as Harry walked onto the beach.

After he was changed and the chicken was done he turned everything off and exchanged the pots and pans for plates and serving utensils.

"Harry be a good little wizard and come help me with this."

"OK. _Levitate_ or carry?"

"It doesn't matter. But you better not let it fall." He heard Harry laugh behind him.

"Never!" Harry yelled from the small house, sounding teasingly appalled.

"I was kidding love, only kidding." Draco said after him. 'Only kidding.'

"That was the best supper I think you have ever made me. I don't think I will ever be able to live up to that standard. It was pretty high, Draco. You might have to do the cooking from now on." The Gryffindor was cleaning his plate for a second time.

"I would be honored. As long as you clean. I hate to clean."

"I suppose so." Harry sighed heavily.

"Oh suck it up Boy Who Never Cleaned Anything A Day in His Life. You'll live." They both laughed at that, and made their way back to the house. When they walked into the bedroom, Draco walked to the drawers to get Harry and his nightclothes but a hand on his back stopped him.

"We won't end up in them anyway, so why bother?" Draco knew what he was implying. And he loved it.

"Are you sure? I mean I know we've done this before but we weren't married… I mean… well… I want it to be special…" 'Draco's rambling. I gotta stop him before he talks me and himself out of it.' Harry grabbed Draco's lips and squeezed them shut.

"Listen to me. I know you want to do this and so do I. If you talk yourself out of it, I will never get you in bed with me. Have I made myself clear Draco?" The Slytherin just nodded his head. He knew Harry was right and he couldn't say anything else.

"Good. Now are you gonna fuck me or not?" Harry sang to Draco.

"Bloody hell I am!"

The rest of the night was spent making love. Beautiful love. Draco and Harry were both pleasured and could hardly stay awake to kiss each other good night and say I love you one last time.

"Goodnight Harry. I love you." Draco added as an after thought, through the kiss.

"Night Dragon. Love you, too." Harry kissed him back and pulled him closer to himself. After putting an arm around the Slytherin- as soon as his head hit the pillow- he fell asleep.

Draco woke up to the best sensation he had ever felt. Harry wasn't next to him, and he couldn't move anyway. He could sit up partially. He finally saw that the sensation was, Harry. Ahhh Harry.

"Since when do you give me Blow Jobs?" Draco asked after he came into Harry's mouth, and the Gryffindor was lying beside him again.

"Since I got bored watching you sleep and decided to wake you up." Harry told him as if it should be common knowledge.

"Oh, so from now on that's how you'll wake me up?" Draco asked smiling and wrapping his arms around Harry.

"If that's what it takes then I bloody well will."

"That's perfectly fine with me. Do you want breakfast?" Draco said crawling out of bed, and casting a cleansing charm on himself and Harry.

"Breakfast sounds wonderful."

"So, what are you in the mood for today? Rugby, football, Quidditch, Wind surfing, the possibilities are bloody endless." They had been on the island for three weeks now, with today being the middle of their last week. Harry was planning to make use of the last few days.

"I have no clue… Harry would you be opposed to me plotting a surprise?" Draco had wanted to take the enormous boat in the dock out to sea ever since the moment he had lain eyes on it. The-as Harry had stated- possibilities were bloody endless.

"As long as it doesn't involve that bloody library I am all for it." Harry was so priceless at times. His best friend was a bookworm, so you would imagine that he would love books. He was far from it.

"Of course not. I would never do such a thing to you." Draco could plan everything he wanted. They could leave tonight in fact. He had it all mapped out in his head. He would first have to blindfold Harry and not tell him what they were doing. Then once they were to the dock, and boat, they would board and he would take Harry to the starboard. That was where he would allow him sight, and he would kiss him, give him a dozen roses and then tell him what was planned further.

"Draco? Are you listening to me?" Harry was sure whatever Draco had planned was going to be romantic and he was probably going to love it.

"Yes of course I'm listening. Harry how would you like to come with me somewhere tonight? I have something planned but I want it to be a surprise." Draco asked him with the pleading eyes he knew harry couldn't resist.

"Of course I would love to." The Gryffindor threw the other man a smile that made him putty in his hands.

"Good meet me at the broom shed in an hour. Don't worry with anything other than our nightclothes and blankets. I'll do everything else. Now go before I have to run you off!" Draco kissed him as he laughed and thought to himself. 'This is just what he needed. The Quidditch trainers work him much to hard. We should do this more often.' Finishing his thought with a laugh, Draco began to gather the things for the trip.

He knew he would need a tent that much was for sure. He would also need to find a suitable spot on the shore for them to park and set up. Hopefully this would all turn out well.

"Draco! I'm ready you can come up now!" The Slytherin heard his name at the house and made his way back. He gathered up the things that he was sure that they would need, and banished them to the boat periodically. 'OK, I have our food, music, candles, clothes for tomorrow, both of our wands, what am I bloody forgetting? Oh yes, and wine.' Perfect. Draco then made his to the broom shed where he found Harry waiting patiently for him.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "Yes, but will you do something for me first?"

"Yes, what is it?" Draco pulled the blindfold from behind his back and looked at Harry sheepishly.

"Put this on." Harry looked at him confused. "I want this to be a surprise."

"OK. How's this?"

"Can you see me?"

"No. But Draco?"

"Yes love?"

"Don't let me run into a bloody wall or anything please. I don't want a black eye." Harry laughed at himself, and Draco joined him.

"I would never ever let you run into anything. I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"We have a BOAT! A BLOODY BOAT! How in the bloody hell did you wing that one Draco?" Harry was laughing so hard he could hardly manage to ask the question.

"It came with the island." He was laughing now as well. It was a bit absurd. Oh well at least Harry liked it.

"Oh." They continued laughing until they had everything unloaded on the boat and were sitting at the table on board, talking.

"So do you like it? It was a spur of the moment thing but I think it was pretty good considering."

"I love it Draco I couldn't have done any better myself." They kissed and began making their way to the cabins below the deck.

***Begin Lemon***

They found the door to their cabin and pushed it open. Draco cast a charm, and soon both he and Harry were naked. Draco pushed Harry onto the bed shoving away the sheets and comforter.

"How many times have we done this, this week?" Harry gasped while Draco nibbled at his ear.

"I don't know a lot. At least once everyday." Harry laughed through a moan.

"Well lets make it twice, why don't we." Draco nodded eagerly and started preparing Harry.

"I love you." Draco said through their kiss.

"I love you more." Harry told him deepening the kiss with his tongue.

"I love you most." The Slytherin told the other man allowing him entrance. Draco-now on top of Harry- inserted a third finger, receiving a whimper from the Gryffindor.

"Enough. You can screw me now, Draco." The Gryffindor sighed.

"Gladly." Draco removed his fingers from the man, and replaced them with his shaft, reviving a breathy groan from Harry. He started with a slow pace and sped up when the other man began moaning the Slytherin's name.

"Dra-Draco. Fas-faster." Harry was close to coming now and he could tell Draco was as well. The Slytherin was losing his breath now, and so was Harry.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna, can't bloody wait. Gonna." Draco managed to get out in-between moans and breaths.

"Go ahead. I'm not very far behind." Harry whispered in parseltounge, as he felt Draco hit his prostate, and he came onto his chest. Draco came a split second later, and they were both seeing stars for a few moments.

***End Lemon***

"Bloody hell, Potter. I think that was a record. What was that like 10 bloody minutes? It's a new personal best." Draco was laughing as Harry traced circles on his back.

"Maybe, who knows?"

"Ha. We need to get back up and get to the beach. What you didn't think we were staying the night on this bloody boat did you?"

"Well, no but I didn't think you would go so far as to actually bring that." Harry said pointing to the tent set up on the beach.

"Well you better believe it, because it's happening." Draco said, grabbing the wine and music from the shelf on his way off.

"Whatever you say, Draco, whatever you say." Harry was shaking his head as he disembarked from the ship. 'This should be interesting.' He thought to himself. 'Very satisfying, but very interesting.'


	2. Simply Laughing

**Chapter 2**

"This is, without a doubt, the best idea I have had for ages." Draco and Harry were dancing in the moonlight to a slow song by Weird Sisters. Draco was leaning on Harry's shoulder and the Slytherin had his arms around the other man. Same with the Gryffindor.

"Bit conceited are we love?" Harry asked him teasingly, rubbing his back.

"Of course. I wouldn't be your lovely little Draco Malfoy if I wasn't."

"I know and I love every bit of it."

"I know you do. Are you hungry?" The Slytherin pulled the Gryffindor with him to the campsite after the song was finished, and sat down on a blanket next to him.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"No, but I thought it would be courteous of me." Draco laughed with Harry while he started to prepare the fish.

"Of course silly me how could I have forgotten?"

"Yes how silly of you. What do you want on your fish?"

"The usual. Bloody hell its cold. Did you have to pick tonight to come camping? You couldn't have waited for a warmer night? I mean not that I'm complaining but it is rather chilly wouldn't you say?" Harry told the Slytherin as he cast warming charms around the tent and gathered more blankets.

"I have an idea of how to warm up, but of course you have to agree to it too." Draco was smirking mischievously. 'Bloody hell did he have to be so bloody damn irresistible?'

"Screw the bloody fish!"

"Thata boy Potter!" Draco said already dragging Harry towards the tent.

Draco woke up the next morning to a 'lost in thought' Harry.

"What are you thinking about love?" Hearing Draco's voice Harry turned around to face him. Placing an arm around him, he gave him a good morning kiss.

"I was just thinking about the first time we kissed."

"And why were you thinking about that? It was embarrassing; do you really have to think about it?"

"Yes I have to think about it. It was the day I realized I loved you. It's very romantic if you ask me."

"Fine then you tell me what's so romantic about it."

"Fine I will." Harry leaned back, pulling Draco closer and began his flashback.

_Harry was walking down to the dungeons one Saturday, having forgotten his Potions book. He was halfway there when he saw something in the shadows. _

_"Who's there?"_

"_No one leave me alone Potter." Draco called out. He didn't want Harry to think that he was crying, although it was obvious in his voice._

"_If it was no one then I would have heard no one. But that no one sounded like a Slytherin sneer. Malfoy is that you? And are you… Crying?" Harry was genuinely worried, even if he was hiding his worry behind sarcasm._

"_No Potter I'm not crying. Malfoy's don't cry. We pout."_

"_Well that's not much better. What's wrong. Daddy not give you your 100 Galleon allowance this week. Aww poor ickle Slytherin has to live off only half as much because daddy can't give away a few more. Tell me are times so tough that you-" Draco came out behind the statue just as Harry stepped in front._

"_Shut up about my family Potter. You don't know half of what's going on and you defiantly don't know what my father has to suffer through. Unlike the Golden Boy some of us have to make do with what we have. So just shut up with your shite Potter, shut up." Draco was coming close to hexing Harry now. He had his wand raised to the Gryffindor's throat, and he could tell Harry was backing down._

"_Look Malfoy, truce. I'm sorry I insulted your family, I just wanted to know what was wrong, honestly. But if you don't want to tell me then fine, I'll go get my text book and be gone, but if you are I would rather not stand here for all of Hogwarts and Merlin to see. So what's it gonna be?" Draco sat down with a sigh on a nearby bench motioning for Harry to join him. Seeing as Harry was not expecting this, he was a little surprised Draco wasn't still at his throat._

"_OK, you really want to know or is this just some kind of sick joke you, Weasel, and Granger are pulling?" The Slytherin asked, hesitant. He wasn't sure if he could trust the black haired boy yet, so he wanted to be careful. _

"_I'm honestly curious." This was completely true. Over the previous months Harry had found himself becoming increasingly interested with the blond boy. He wasn't sure why but it had made itself obvious, a few days prior. _

"_Fine but if word gets out that I was crying, I'm gonna castrate you faster than you can say Quidditch." He really couldn't hex Harry. In truth he was actually quite fond of him. You could say, that he liked him, a lot. But no one could ever know that. It would put his family, and Harry in danger and he couldn't let that happen._

"_OK, well you were right about my Father. He is a problem, but it's not money. It's more than that. He wants me to become a… Death Eater." Harry let out a small gasp. He wasn't too surprised that his father wanted Draco to become a Death Eater, it was more of a fact that Draco didn't have trouble saying it so calmly. He didn't fell the need to mull over it any more so he motioned for Draco to continue._

"_That isn't the worst part. When I denied it, he actually tried to cast the Imperius curse on me, and let me allow him to burn the dark mark into my skin. I resisted, thanks to the training from Hogwarts, and apparated to Hogsmeade. From there I used the tunnel from Honeydukes to Hogwarts to get back safely._

"_I ran to Dumbledore when I got back, and told him everything. I really shouldn't have, now not only am I on the run from the Death Eaters, but so is Dumbledore and now you. Of course that's nothing new for you is it Potter?" Draco asked cringing mentally from the thought. _

"_Actually no. I can't believe that your own father would do that to you. You must have to be completely mental. I'm sorry that hit home didn't it." Harry looked into the Slytherin's gray pools and stared into the deeply as if hoping to catch a glimpse of his soul._

"_Have you met my father?" Draco asked sardonically. _

"_Yes Draco trust me I have met your father. I really shouldn't have even answered that." Harry snapped back._

"_Well now you know. And I mean it about telling people I cried Potter."_

"_What do you mean crying. When was Malfoy crying? I never heard about that." Harry replied mechanically, as if rehearsing what he was going to say._

"_Yea, yea. I'll see ya around Potter." Draco said, standing up. When he lost his balance, Harry caught him almost reflexively._

"_You OK Malfoy? You don't look to well. Maybe I should take you to Madam Pompefrey."_

"_No I'm fine just a little dizzy is all. You know Harry, you have really pretty eyes." Draco replied dreamily staring at the emerald orbs above him._

"_OK your going to the hospital wing, especially now that you complimented me, AND used my real name. Malfoy what kind of potion have you been around lately, cause the fumes must be really strong."_

"_No I mean it. I'm fine but really, you do have beautiful eyes. They're like emeralds."_

"_OK. Since you're so sure your okay. Why are you-" Harry was broken off by a passionate kiss, but instead of breaking away he found himself kissing back._

_When they finally came up for air Harry was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that Draco felt the same way about him._

"_I'm sorry. That was really-" Draco was cut short by Harry._

"_Stop talking and just do it again." Harry insisted pulling him into an empty classroom and continuing where they left off._

"Wasn't that the first time I shagged you?" Draco asked contentedly, remembering the night clearly.

"I believe it was good sir. And most defiantly the best shag of my life."

"Oh whatever, Potter. You were still practically a virgin by the time I got to you."

"Thank you very much. I was very active in my shagging. It just wasn't as satisfying, as one of yours."

"Well it's nice to know that if you ever cheat on me, satisfaction won't be the issue, and I'm not saying you will, so don't even go there."

"Well then, why don't you satisfy me now instead of running your bloody trap." Harry said already on top of Draco.

"I would love to." He replied, enveloping Harry in a kiss.

The next morning Draco woke up to the smell of breakfast. He couldn't quite place where it was coming from but he was sure that he could smell it.

Wondering out of the tent, the Slytherin followed his nose to the other side of the beach, where he found Harry retching into the sand.


	3. Discovering Harry

**Chapter 3**

At this sight, Draco broke into a sprint.

By the time he had reached the dark haired man, Harry had stopped being sick, and had conjured a blanket, which he was lying on.

"HARRY!" Draco called out. He engulfed Harry into an embrace.

"Harry, are you OK? I saw you getting sick and I got here as soon as I could. Please tell me you're OK." He received a small nod in return. He picked up the other man with ease; Harry being very frail.

Carrying the Gryffindor to the tent, Draco sat him gently down and ran to grab his wand. He then apparated them to the cottage, and ran to call Narcissa.

"MUM!" Draco called as he stuck his head in the roaring green fire.

"Draco, is that you? Why aren't you with Harry dear?" Narcissa replied in her velvet voice as she came into view.

"Mum, Harry was sick this morning, and then twice afterwards. I've given him a stomach relaxing and dreamless sleep potion, but they won't last very long. What do I do?" The young man asked panicked.

"Dragon, love calm down. Now lets think this situation through. You said he was sick thrice this morning. Any before that?" Draco shook his head hurriedly. Narcissa continued.

"Are you sure?" The Slytherin thought for a minute, and then spoke.

"Well," he said hesitating. "He was sick the morning before last. I just thought it was a bug; something that would pass, until he was sick again the next morning, and then this one." He finished.

"Well, let me see." Draco could hear his mum rustling papers in the old manor library. He soon smelt the familiar scent of an ancient leather cover being opened for the first time in a hundred years. Narcissa was soon back in view with a book in hand; opened to the median.

"Hmm, can I ask you a few personal questions? About Harry that is." She asked patiently.

"I suppose so." Draco finally answered, after a long moment of silence.

"First, Harry is a Half-Blood, correct?" The man nodded.

"With a Muggle-Born Mother, and a Pureblood father?"

"Yes, a very ancient Pure-Blood line was broken when Harry came into the world."

"Yes, I remember. The press had a field day that rivaled your and Harry's coming out with that one.

"On with the questions then. Harry was the Potter's first-born, and only child?"

"Yes."

"Did you and he participate in sexual intercourse before the wedding? So help me Draco I am your mother, and I know what goes on between two people who love each other as much as You and Harry. Do not try to shy away from this question." She spoke. The latter said to Draco's pained expression.

"Mother." Draco whined.

"No. Answer me." When he refused, she glared at him, and said, "NOW Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Yes. We had sex two weeks before the wedding." Draco mumbled.

"Dragon. The facts are all here. Your Harry is pregnant." With that, Draco Malfoy fainted for the first time in his 21 years.


	4. Flooing Narcissa

AN/ Oh look at this... I was a nice ickle author and gave you what you wanted!

Well here you go... Not updating again until I get reviews! PM's would be nice, too! Please Ok.. ANYWAY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

There was a fishy smell. He couldn't quite place where it was coming from, but he knew that it stunk. And it was making him very sick at the moment. Harry rushed toward the loo just in time to loose the rest of his stomach's contents all over the toilet seat.

After cleaning himself up with his wand, he made his way into the main cottage looking for Draco. When he heard what he thought to be voices in the sitting room, he halted to listen.

"…Who love each other as much as you and Harry. Do not try to shy away from this question." He heard who he thought to be Narcissa

"Mother." Draco whined.

"No. Answer me." Yes, defiantly Narcissa; he would recognize the reprimanding tone anywhere. There was a pause. "NOW Draco Lucius."

"Yes." Draco mumbled; barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Dragon. The facts are all here. Your Harry is pregnant." He heard a thump followed by, "Draco. Draco Darling? Are you okay? HARRY!" He heard the Floo roaring to life, and a second later Narcissa was standing in the cottage sitting room.

All Harry could do was stand there. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He was completely and utter confounded; as much or more so than when he found out he was a wizard- a famous one at that.

"Harry? Harry dear are you okay. You look as though you've just seen Voldemort. You haven't have you? Your scar isn't hurting is it?" Narcissa broke him out of his reverie. He looked up into the worried eyes of his mother-in-law, exchanging a simple 'no Mum', before hurrying into tend to Draco.

Watching Harry as he started toward Draco, she realized- for the first time- that she was going to be a grandmother.

As realization sunk in, she began thinking of all the things she could do for her boy's little one. "Oh", she giggled to herself.

'I wonder what it will be. I do so wish for a girl. It would be ever so nice to have another female in the house.' Narcissa thought, as she began to prepare their midday meal.

'Oh. Yes that would be divine. To have a little girl to spoil- even more that is.'

With Draco and Harry for fathers, any child would be completely splurged upon. Even worse so with Lucius, Severus- who had become very fond of Harry over the years since he had retired from Hogwarts- and Narcissa for Grandparents. And to think, Sirius and Remus as Harry's stand in parents. 'Such good men.'

She couldn't wait to see who would be the godparents. She knew they were partial to Granger and the eldest Weasley twin. Also to Blaise and Neville Longbottom –Zabini- their little boy was adorable. Yes, they would most defiantly pick one of the two.

Narcissa was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of a door slamming. Going around the corner to investigate, she found her arms full of sobbing Harry.  
>"Harry dear. What happened?" The Slytherin asked, although she knew full well what happened. Narcissa led him to the table, and took the kettle off of the stove. After she had poured the tea, she sat down beside the still sobbing Harry, and took his tan hand in her pale one. Narcissa asked again.<p>

In response the Gryffindor simply shook his head.

"Please tell me what happened, love. So I know the proper curse to use on my son."

Harry sighed, but told her. _**(AN/ I HOPE YOU ALL KNOW THAT I LOVE MY READERS DEARLY… I ALMOST STOPPED HERE… Well carry on then what are you waiting for Christmas? oh Review!)**_

"I had gone in there to see if he was okay. He had woken up, and was sitting on the couch, but when I walked up to him he had his head in his hands crying. I sat down beside him and went to put my arm around him, when he put up his hand and pushed me away. He looked up, and said four simply words to me. 'I don't want it.' He got up and walked to the bedroom. I went to follow him, and opened the door to talk, but he yelled, 'I don't want you or your stupid half-blood baby, Potter. Leave me alone!' Then he threw his rings at me, and slammed the door in my face. That's when you found me."

After Harry had finished, he was sobbing again and had completely abandoned any previous dignity. He held up the silver wedding band, and the sliver and emerald engagement ring he had gotten Draco, in a shaky hand. Narcissa took them and placed them on the table, sure Draco would come to is senses and want them again.

When she turned back, she saw that Harry had fallen asleep. Levitating him into the guest bedroom, she laid him gently on the bed, brushed the fringe out of his eyes, and covered him with the sham. After gently closing the door, and turning off the light, she left, running to Floo call Sirius and Remus.

_Meanwhile Back in London…_

Remus sat at the breakfast table, reading the Morning Prophet, and drinking his daily cup of tea. Finishing the paper, he put it down with a sigh, and picked up his book instead.

Sirius could see him. He was so close. All he had to do was walk down the stairs to touch him. No correction… Lick him. Yes, that was all he had to do to get his Moony to come back to bed. 'Darn you Moony.' He thought as he began to creep down the stairs, hardly missing the one that squeaked, and barely catching himself before he could fall face first into the plant beside the stairwell. 'Wolves are supposed to sleep all day, and play all night. Why should you be any different?'

Reaching the landing, Sirius crept softly into the breakfast nook, behind Remus and slowly put his arms around the reading werewolf. Before Remus could scream though, Sirius covered the Gryffindor's mouth with his.

When he was sure his Moony wouldn't run away, he pulled back from the kiss and gulped in much needed air. Remus turned back to his book, and Sirius let him, if but only for a moment.

Leaning down to the smaller man's ear, Sirius gave it one short lick; a lick he knew would drive the werewolf close to insanity. Receiving a moan, he licked the shell of Remus' ear again.

"Siri, Padfoot. Stop. You know what that does to me. I can't… think straight... With you… bloody… doing… that… Hngh… STOP!" Remus breathed, not really meaning it, and trying to concentrate on his book.

"You know you love it. You find me bloody irresistible. Admit it. You couldn't make me stop even if you wanted to- which I know you don't." The taller man said between licks.

"Padfoot.. Stop please. Someone's flooing us. Sirius stop, it could be one of the boys!" This stopped Sirius dead in his tracks. Running to the fireplace however, it was neither Draco nor Harry that he found, but Narcissa Malfoy.

"Narcissa. To what do we owe this pleasure." Since the end of the war, Sirius had come to like- maybe even lo… Well maybe not that but Remus was working on him- his cousin, and her husband and son.

"The boys have had a fight. Although you may want to sit." Narcissa replied. She looked as though she may have wanted to say something else, but she held her tongue.

"Oh, do come through. You must be horribly uncomfortable standing on your knees. I'll make tea." Remus said, hobbling into the kitchen; his joints still sore from the last full moon.

In no time Narcissa was sitting with the boys, sipping tea, and waiting to give her news.

"Now, are you ready for my news?" They nodded their heads, signaling for her to continue.

"This may come as a shock to you, but… Harry... He's… Boys he's pregnant." Remus smiled, putting his hand over his own stomach, which did not go unnoticed by Narcissa. Sirius gasped, put his hand over his forehead, and fainted.

"But that's not all… is it?" Sirius asked, after he had recovered from his short spell.

"No. No it's not. You see, Draco, well he's scared. Scared that he won't make a good father, like his own was before and during the second war. And when he gets scared, he says things, truly horrible things that he never means, that regrets terribly after saying.

"So naturally, this was a scary situation, and well…" She held out Draco's rings for them to see.

"After I told him Harry was pregnant he fainted…" She told them the whole story, from Draco fainting up until the part where Harry told her what happened.

"He came to me after they had talked. He told me that Draco had said he didn't want the baby. He was crying and sobbing and clutching his stomach as if he didn't protect his baby someone would take it."

"That's truly horrible. Maybe, maybe Harry should come here. Just until things cool down. What do you say Siri?" Sirius nodded shortly and made his way up the stairs. Remus could tell that his husband was trying hard not to show his anger in front of Narcissa. "I think that's a wonderful Idea Remus. I'll Floo back t the island and collect Harry and his things. Oh and Remus?" Narcissa asked innocently.

"Yes Cissy."

"Do take that glamour off. I'm sure you look absolutely radiant pregnant. Oh and try to calm Sirius, BEFORE he does something stupid to land himself in Azkaban again." Narcissa laughed as she stepped into the Floo.

Smiling, Remus did as he was told and revealed his overly large stomach.

"Oh, I was right. You do look simply radiant. I'll be back in a bit with Harry." Kissing his cheek, she called out her destination and was gone in a flash of green light.

The werewolf hobbled up the stairs, and tried to find his lover before he decided which unforgivable to use on Draco first.


	5. TRAPPED!

AN/ Okay so i promised myself that i would update when i got 3000 hits, so... Here you go! Thanks to my wonderful beta FanofBellaandEdward who gave me this idea!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

After Harry had woken up from his nap, he was terribly hungry. Realization kicked in, and he discovered he hadn't eaten anything in three days. Oh dear, no wonder he wasn't throwing up anymore. That could not be good for his baby either.

_His baby. _He had heard the word a hundred times it seemed over the past two days, and it was still new to him. His baby, that was inside of him, a little part of him… and…

'No I mustn't think about it,' he said. If he didn't think about how he and Dra- Malfoy, if he was going to be Potter again so would Malfoy- had had a fight, he wouldn't have to think about him at all.

Narcissa coming through his door with a suitcase and his wand broke his chain of thought.

"Get up Potter. You're going to your parents' house until I can sort things out with Draco. I won't take no for an answer."

"Yes, Mum. Wait, do they know I'm coming?"

"Yes." Was all she said before she had pushed a fully dressed Harry out of his bedroom, into the living room, and through the fire to Grimmauld place with his suitcase in hand.

Draco Malfoy sat in his and Harry's bedroom, clutching the last of Harry's shirts to his chest and crying. He looked up when he heard someone banging on his door. Thinking it to be Harry forgiving him, -since he didn't have the strength to face him himself- he rushed to the door flinging it open, only to be greeted with a very angry Narcissa.

"Draco Malfoy. I want your arse out here right now." Narcissa said, not even fazed by the pitiful look on her son's face.

Draco however was gaping at his mother. She almost never cursed, unless she was completely seething.

"Mother. Please, be reasonable…"

"No Draco I will not be reasonable. Harry is at his parents, and you are to stay on this island until sense or courage comes to you." With that, Narcissa turned on the spot and apparated to Grimmauld place.

Draco sat staring at the spot his mother had just occupied. He was furious. Harry chose to show his Slytherin side NOW? Of all the times he could have been Slytherin, he had to choose now. Fine; Potter wanted it this way. He would get his way. Draco wasn't leaving the island until Harry got the Gryffindor back, and come rescue him. HE wasn't leaving and nothing, not even dire boredom would make him leave!

He was miserable. He wanted to leave this stupid island but he couldn't. OH he had tried. Every thing was shut off- even muggle accessories. Draco couldn't apparate; he couldn't floo, hell he couldn't even create a port-key to get him off this blessed island.

He had a feeling his mother had something to do with this, and he was already creating a ditch in the floor because of all of his pacing.

He was going to Avada Kedavra his husband when he saw him again!

But who knew when that would be. For all he knew his child could be 40… His child. No His and Harry's child. This stopped him dead in his tracks. He was going to be a father, and there was a possibility that he wouldn't even be able to see his child born.

There was no way his mother had done this. Even though she was completely steamed, no matter how mad she was at Draco, she wouldn't intentionally keep him from Harry and his child.

Merlin's blue pajamas, now he was bored… AGAIN!


	6. Rescue Mission Impossible

**AN/ OMG! ALMOST 4000 Veiws! HAPPY AUTHOUR MAKES FOR SOONER UPDATES, AND VEIWS AND REVEIWS MAKE AN AUTHOUR VERY HAPPY!**

**Well here's the 6th chap... You'll all be very mad at me by the end.. I'll probably loose readers... oh woe is me... :(**

**REMEBER TO REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN-BLACK!" Sirius yelled as he ran- completely starkers- down the stairs of 12 Grimmauld Place, bright pink hair trailing behind.

"Yes- Oh dear, I see you took a shower." Remus said, trying not to snicker, but failing miserably.

"Yes I did and you know what, this is what I come out with! I know you like to feel young, but you don't have to prank to do that. You can always-" He died down as soon as he saw Fred and Hermione standing in the doorway, hands over Hermione and his eyes and both red as a tomato.

The Gryffindor slowly spoke. "I was just coming to see Harry. Merlin, I'm sorry Sirius."

An equally red Sirius spoke from his place on the sofa. "S' Okay. You didn't know. You can look now. I'm covered... Partially."

"I'm really sorry. I'll knock next time." They yelled from upstairs.

"Next time you want to feel like a Marauder, Remuy," Sirius slowly crept up behind Remus, making the werewolf nervous. Slowly his mate slipped a hand up his shirt to caress the werewolf's pregnant belly, making him whimper "All you have to do is ask."

"Ahh… Sirius, I'm sorry… I'll do the… counter spell… just p-please stop…t-t-teasing… me…" Remus said between gasps and moans.

"Ahh, but I can't do that Remy. If I did you would never learn your lesson, and we can't have that now can we?" Sirius replied maniacally.

"You know I get scared when you're like this, and I'm a bloody werewolf! Siri… ugh… No Stop!" Remus jerked away from Sirius' mouth, making the man stumble to catch himself.

"But Moony!" Sirius whined.

"Don't you but Moony me!"

"Why not… I happen to like your arse very much."

"Sirius…" Remus warned.

"But-" Sirius started, but he never got to finish.

"BOYS!" They heard Narcissa yell. "I have news. Big News. You may want to sit, because you are going to want to Avada Kedavra a few wizards and witches when you hear this…"

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day… on the island…<em>

In the midst of his pacing and thinking Draco came across a stroke of brilliance.

A Patronous. He could send a Patronous message to his mother. Of course, why hadn't he thought of it before?

He found his wand, and spoke the message quickly. Telling the tiger who the message was for, he watched it leap away without trouble, and bond through the wards.

* * *

><p><em>Back at Grimmauld place…<em>

Unrolling the scrap of parchment Narcissa had given him, Remus stared at the words, not believing what he was seeing.

_Mum,_

_Stuck on island. Have no way to get out. Have been trying for 2 days. Only Patronous' can be received and sent. Tell Harry I love him, and the baby. Will try to return home soon._

_I love all of you,_

Draco Malfoy

_PS. I suspect fowl play. Nothing to worry, but this is not an accident, have been wandering island and will continue to investigate._

Fowl play. Someone was messing with his cub's mate. NO ONE messed with his cub's mate. They would pay. He could feel the beast inside of him already heating up. They wouldn't get away with this.

As Sirius watched his mate fight an internal battle he himself read the note, and was soon doing the same. Who would intentionally trap Draco on the island? For that matter who would hurt his Prongslet like this? They would pay. He didn't know how and he didn't know where, but they would pay.

Harry, Hermione, and Fred watched carefully as the three adults passed the sheet of parchment around, each throwing up the same expression: Their protective masks.

After carefully going to Harry's room, Hermione quietly shut the door and sat down one the bed beside Harry. Taking his hand in her own and silently pleading with Fred, she finally spoke.

"Harry… Fred and I, well we have something we would like you to know." She told him hesitantly.

"Well, you see Harry, 'Moine and I, well we've been married for a while, and… Hmm, how do I say thi-" Hermione cut him off.

"Harry, I'm pregnant, and we want you to be Godfather. We thought it only right…"

"…Because George would have been, and we know Ron would never accept it, not after what happened…"Fred added out of habit.

"…And you were our first choice any how." Hermione finished with a glare.

"Guys, I… I don't know what to say. Well, actually… I do… I'm sorry. I can't be your baby's godfather, because… I don't even know if I'll be able to raise my own." The latter part was mumbled. Barely audible.

"What was that mate?" Fred questioned.

"Yes Harry. What was that last part? I didn't catch that."

"I said," Harry emphasized. "That I don't even know if I'll be able to take care of my own child. I don't need to responsible for someone else's. We don't need anymore hopeless Gryffindor sods like me on this earth."

"Harry you are not hopeless. Heroic to the point of idiocy yes, but not hopeless." Hermione reassured.

"I agree with 'Moine, Har." Fred spoke.

"OK. Fine. But if your kid is screwed up when he gets older, its Draco's fault not mine."

"And the other matter we need to address… How do you feel about a rescue mission?" Hermione questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN? Arggh... Those bloody cliff hangers. But if i kept going you wouldn't come back... Review! I'm not updating until i get 20!<strong>

**Remebere if i didn't love you i wouldn't give you suspense and angst!**

**...AND Unresolved sexual tension between the puppies is always fun!**


	7. Toujours Mariti

**An/ OMG, I feel like I am the most horrible author ever. How long has it been since I've updated?... I don't even want to know, and here I am giving you a awfully bloody short chapter... Please don't kill me...**

**I'm really very sorry...*Hangs head in shame***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Harry's mouth stood wide open.

"A rescue mission?" Harry finally spoke.

"Yes a rescue mission. I suppose you could call it that. I've been looking at these old books, - I remembered reading about something similar that's happening to Draco- and it seems that a spell was activated when you left the island." Hermione explained to her very confused Gryffindor friend.

"There's this spell -_diversi mariti*- _that apparently comes installed on some wizard honeymoon islands. It basically a way to, if you ever did split up on the island, find each other. It's not meant for one person out of the party to actually leave the island for good with no intentions of ever going back, however." Fred told Harry.

"If that is done, the occupant has the threat of being trapped there for the rest of his or her life." Hermione replied. Not noticing Harry's horrified expression, she continued.

"The only way that the forgotten party could even dream of being let out, was if the other participant- this being you- decided whole heartily to go back to island to rescue your partner. The wards would lift only long enough for you to get your partner, and would close as soon as you were off the island.

"I am in no position to make this assumption, but I highly doubt that there are replenishing charms on the food in the cottage. I don't think," Fred and Harry both scoffed at this- trying to maintain their laughs and chuckles- earning a glare from her. "I said I don't think that with the wards Draco will be able to cast the charm, but if he can he could survive for however long he needs. If not, the longest he could possibly stay alive, is 2-3 months. Was there food on the island Harry, besides the food in the cottage?" The most recent Weasley wife asked.

"There were a few coconut trees patched around, and there were fresh water streams, but I don't think there was anything else. Besides, Draco's-" Harry started to explained.

"-Allergic to coconut." Fred and Hermione finished for him, mortified.

"Deathly. And he has no idea."

* * *

><p>After trying the replenishing charm on the cupboard, and having it fail, Draco complete gave up trying to do anything. Of course he had found the coconut trees, but he was saving those for a special treat later.<p>

He had admitted it to himself that no one was going to come rescue him, and of course he couldn't get out.

* * *

><p>After Fred and Hermione had gone, Remus slowly made his way up the stairs to Harry's rooms. Hearing a soft sobbing noise he suddenly realized that Harry was crying and hurriedly ran to comfort him. Placing a soothing hand on his shoulder, Remus pulled the small boy into his lap and began rubbing circles on his back.<br>"What's wrong, pup?" He cautiously asked.

"I'm… I… I don't know what to do Remus." Harry answered after his sobs had calmed down; he choked on a few but spit it out.

"About Draco?" The werewolf inquired. The Gryffindor nodded slowly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He questioned.

"Not just yet. I need a bit to sort out my thoughts." Harry said.

"Perhaps a nap would help?" Remus questioned, already heaving himself up to make room for harry, when an energetic black dog bound into the room and onto the bed. Quickly transforming back, Sirius - after noticing Harry's tear streaked face- placed the boy between Remus and himself, and pulled the sham over them.

"I believe a nap sounds wonderful, my beautifully pregnant Moony." Simply laughing, Remus extinguished the lamp, and said a quick goodnight to the others.

With that the two men and their pup settled down into a restful slumber- completely unaware of the impending danger for their cub and his mate…

* * *

><p><strong>AN2 Latin translation*- Seperated lovers**

**Rememeber to Review! I'm not updating until I have at least 40 reviews!**


	8. Spy Tricks

**A.N./Here you go. On Word this chapter is exactly: 1,627 words,not counting the A.N. I am so sorry I was mean about reviews, but there is a lot of back ground information in this chapter,and lots of details aboutwhat's happening with Draco and Harry.I will post a short outline of the way I originally intended this fic to go,but my muse had a different idea.I will also be posting sortof a prequel of this fic for any one who wants to read it… Sorry this took so long again… I promise I will be better about posting… The chapters-I hope-might get longer but they won't be any longer than 2,000 words,unless I just get on some weird writing hey,strange things are known to happen to me so…**

**Warnings: No smut in this chapter, but I hope that there will be in the very near future. Little bit of language, but not much. Angst like, WHOA!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was, the puppies would have had their own dirty series by now, Harry Potter would NOT be a kid's book, Snape would be in love with Lucius, and I wouldn't be typing this on my fiancé's dinosaur computer… Woe is me… so yea… I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Draco sat silently looking at the coconut. He was one with the coconut, but the coconut did not like him. Bloody fruit. Or was it even a fruit, he didn't know, but he knew it was food. He had tried using a simple opening charm, but it hadn't worked, and now he had to admit defeat- to a fruit. If only Harry could see him now…

* * *

><p>Harry rushed to loo seconds before he lost his breakfast. Sitting beside the toilet, he contemplated his situation.<p>

It had been over a month since Draco had been abandoned on the island, and so far Hermione had not conceived a reasonable plan to retrieve him. Of course they were thinking, but it wasn't as though they could simply apparate to the island.

Attempting to compose himself, he lost any he had as soon as he heard that voice.

"Get up, Potter."

* * *

><p><em>A few days earlier…<em>

Molly Weasley was always a worrisome woman. It was inevitable with 7 children, and Harry Potter being their best friend. She had good reason. So when Narcissa Malfoy appeared on her doorstep one rainy day, with her daughter-in-law in tow, she had cause to worry.

This was only proven when she was told that her adoptive son was pregnant and abandoned. By Draco Malfoy nonetheless.

"Molly. What are we going to do? Harry doesn't want Draco back. He honestly believes that his husband doesn't want this baby. And personally if I were Harry I wouldn't want the man back myself… And he's my son!" Narcissa explained.

"Narcissa, dear you don't mea-" Molly started.

"I absolutely do Molly, and there is nothing Draco could ever do to remove this impression of him from my mind."

"Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione spoke now- weary. "I have a way to get Draco home. But only if Severus agrees to help us. Do you suppose you could ask him?"

* * *

><p>He was hallucinating… he had to be. That was the only explanation for Snape to be in his Godfather's house.<p>

"Dammit Snivellus! We told you not to go barging in there! Stupid slimy death eater git." Sirius mumbled. Well, there went that reasoning.

"Sirius! We are about to be parents! We should be over childish rivalries!" Remus reprimanded; he could feel Sirius backing slowly behind him.

"Ahh Mutt. Just as controlled by the werewolf as Potter was with Lily. And it seems as though the world will be cursed with another Black. How… Lovely." Snape spat back sarcastically.

"You're just mad because Lily picked Prongs over you!"

"Sirius, Severus! Stop it you are both acting like children! Merlin the rows you two induce onto everyone else… It's outrageous! Both of you sit."

When they didn't they heard Hermione yell, "Sit! NOW!" with a voice Harry remembered very well her using towards Ron and he often.

"If everyone is quite finished…" Harry started but a look from his friend silenced the brunette.

"Severus, Remus and I have found a way- other than the obvious one- to rescue Draco from the island. It will be more efficient and much safer than the other way, however, it will not be any faster; if anything… It's much slower." Hermione told him. Harry nodded and she took this as a symbol to continue.

"You remember that the last method we had required your intentions to be pure and strong, correct?" Again a nod, continue.

"Well, this one only requires a potion, and a witch or wizard who is able to produce a strong form-taking Patronus. Hence the need for Severus, as neither your, nor mine potions skills are as effective as Professor Snape's." Hermione finished.

After some time of thinking Harry looked toward Snape and asked slowly, "What will the potion require?"

As though this whole situation weren't enough of an oxymoron, Snape answered, "The ingredients for a Polyjuice Potion, with the hairs of a werewolf not transformed," Remus looked up at this. "Phoenix feather, and a wooden cauldron. I, of course, have all of these except the hairs. These will be easy enough to acquire considering our… _Unique_circumstances." Snape finished with a look towards Remus.

Hermione- luckily- intervened before the men could kindle another argument. "I think we should get started right away, considering the fact that Draco likely has little to no food left at the moment."

Hearing this, Harry's head snapped up and he contributed to the conversation for the first time in a bit. "What do you mean by, ' Likely has no food left at the moment'? I thought you said that his food would last him a month and a half, maybe more?"

"I did, but after a bit more thinking, and another look at things, I decided that with you being pregnant, you likely consumed a bit more. So Draco must have little to no food left." Hermione hypothesized.

"She's right Harry, as much as I hate to admit it you likely did consume more than your normal portion." Remus substituted.

Harry looked toward the door dejectedly, only to see someone he had hoped to never have to see like this again…

* * *

><p>Draco couldn't breathe. His nose was swollen shut, his throat was clogged, but the damn coconut was defeated. He didn't know why his body was reacting like this; he hadn't even eaten the bloody thing.<p>

He quickly pulled out his wand and cast a strong banishment charm on the fruit. As soon as he had his swelling was gone and he could breathe again.

That was interesting… He had no idea he was allergic to the sweet fruit. Well that was good to know…

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy stood- aristocratically of course- wand in hand, leaning on cane, flushed and out of breath from his trek up the stairs of a Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione Weasley (nee` Granger), Remus Lupin and Sirius Black all stared wide-eyed as one Severus Snape delicately placed his arm around the tired man.<p>

While his comrades were gaping at the two men, Harry Potter had time to contemplate the situation. Of course being married to the blond haired man's son, Harry knew all about the cancer; he also knew about Severus and Lucius, but that was another thought for another time.

No, what Harry was concerned with now was the even paler- once suave, strong and cunning- man was being defeated by cancer. It was killing him… slowly. And along with it- killing Severus Snape.

"You know, don't you, Harry. I saw it in your eyes. You know what's wrong with him. You know that he and Snape are together. Draco told you didn't he." Harry only nodded. He knew that Hermione would see that he knew. Hell, he was being so obvious even Sirius probably knew!

"Severus can't help him, can he? Is he too far gone?" Harry shook his head.

"Yes and… No… It's a Muggle disease. Cancer Draco said, but I don't know where. I'm assuming it doesn't matter, because 'Mungo's can't fix it. Or won't is my guess." Hermione looked down sadly.

"Our world is still segregated by war prejudice and vendettas. That will never change. I can garnet you that much." And with that she left, patting him lightly on the shoulder, and saying a cheerful good-bye to the rest of the men.

Harry slowly pushed himself off of the floor, and made his way to his father-in-law.

"Lucius," Harry greeted.

"Harry," Lucius replied. "May I speak with you in the hall for a moment?"

"Lucius, how are you?" Harry asked quietly.

"I've been better. You know about the cancer then, I suppose?"

"Yes. Do they know where it is?" Harry questioned.

"Doctors- as they call them in the Muggle world- tell me it is in my lungs, Healers tell me that it has infected my magical core. Neither knows for sure, but I believe they are both right." Lucius explained.

"Can a Muggle disease infect your core?" Harry asked, curious.

"Severus doubts it, but I believe your friend, the new Mrs. Weasley, thinks it possible."

"Do think it could be hereditary?"

"Ahh, this is what I asked to speak with you about. I am here to alleviate your fears or most of them anyway. Both medical worlds have assured me time and time again that it is in fact not hereditary."

Harry let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. He could have hugged Lucius, but of course he wasn't; Snape would kill him.

"Why don't we go downstairs. It's getting a bit cramped up here don't you think?" Remus suggested. Behind Harry and Remus, Sirius and Severus attempted to draw wands, but were stopped by Lucius. As neither of them wanted to be in the crossfire of an ex- Death Eater, even a sick one, they quickly put them away.

A knock on the window startled them. A tawny owl soared through it as soon as it was opened. It headed straight for Harry. Luckily he caught it before he could do any serious damage.

He unrolled the note and read it,

'_You and your mate are in serious danger. What you have with him is unnatural. The Saviour of the wizarding World shouldn't be with a bloke he should be with a good woman. If you really love him, you won't try to save him; or your baby for that matter. This is your first and only warning. Next time… I take action.'_

Unknown to Harry, he was being watched. As soon as he showed the letter to his Godparents… the plan was in motion.

The Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Fucking-Die would be dead within the month.

Ron Weasley laughed maniacally as he gathered his spying gear and started toward the Leaky Cauldron.

Screw the consequences, he was out for revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.2**_Told ya __it __had __angst__… __And __lots __of __it,__too.__Hope __you __liked __it__… __Why __don__'__t __ya __tell __me __bout __it?__Let__'__s __say __15 __reviews __and __I__'__ll __update __really __early__… __Thanks __for __reading,_

_Ryder Sirius_


	9. Making the Mood

A.N./ yes, yes, I know you were probably all wondering when I would come back down to earth and post again. I have fallen in love with this story again and was on a writing train for almost a month. You will be happy to know that the story has been pre-written two to three chapters ahead. I only intended this story to be around 15 chapters, and I believe that it will stay this way. This has information and lots of it, so it's not just a filler chapter. Well, enjoy.

**Warnings:** small mention of m/m sexual encounters M-preg

Italics: Hermione's dream

..oo00oo..

Chapter 9

"Yes. Yes I know. I understand but there's nothing he can do. I know- WOOD JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE BLOODY MINUTE!" Hermione shouted into the fire at Weasley Manor.

"Merlin, let the pregnant bird talk." She heard Percy Weasley mutter in the background.

"It's Weasley, thank you very much, has been for 3 bloody years," Oliver muttered. "Fine Hermione, please explain to me why my star Seeker has suddenly become unavailable mere weeks before the Quidditch World Cup?" Oliver questioned.

"He's pregnant." Hermione stated bluntly. By the shocked look on Wood's-Weasley's- face, she could tell he wasn't expecting that. At all.

"Her... Hermione, did you just tell Wood that Harry couldn't play? Oh Merlin, I bet that went well." Fred said through a mouthful of food.

Hermione only rolled her eyes and pushed herself from the hearth.

..oo00oo..

_Somehow, Hermione never pictured her best friend's wedding quite like this. Of course she knew, even from the very beginning, that he would marry, Draco. But she didn't that Harry would actually agree to nuptials THIS big. _

_'Merlin's beard Harry, did you really think this through?' She thought as she buttoned his dress robes. They were a crisp starchy white, which contrasted greatly with his pitch-black raven locks; encrusted with 21 golden buttons; quite the opposite of Draco's black robe and silver buttons, although each wardrobe choice suited the man perfectly. Each robe was stamped with the respective family's crest, each crest in the colours of their respective Hogwarts' Houses._

_"I can't believe my little boy- who- lived- to- be- a- man is getting bonded to one of the most powerful wizards of the century. It seems like only yesterday we were at Hogwarts in the library studying." Hermione sighed. She mused his hair lovingly._

_"Please don't make me start crying 'Mione. Merlin know I will enough as it is." He said, straightening the unkempt locks one last time._

_"Promise me you will write while you're gone." She told him as she hugged him. She had never realized just how petite he was until just then. She was at least a head taller that he at the least. She could wrap her arms completely around his waist, and his cheekbones were even more prominent that usual; as though he had been worrying. _

_The only thing healthy about him were his eyes. Since contacts had been introduced to the Wizarding would- even though older wizards chose to keep their spectacles- Harry had taken a fancy to them. Although he still wore his circular glasses to Ministry functions and social outings._

_"Promise." He said as he squeezed her back. After a few moments a knocking on the door roused them from their stupor._

_"Come in, Fred." Hermione called, waving her wand over Harry's hair one last time to ensure the locks stayed in place._

_"Just making sure Draco's little 'misses' was primped and ready to go." The ginger haired man received a sharp rap to the ear for this comment._

_"Weasley, I will say this once and ONLY once. Call me misses one more time and I will PERSONALY stop the bloody wedding to hex you. Understood?" Harry warned as Fred rubbed his sore ear._

_"Yeah, yeah, understood…."_

Hermione sighed as she awoke from the dream. It was just so surreal. Harry and Draco had been perfectly happy 2 months ago, and now they were in the process of retrieving his husband from the island they had visited… When had it all gone wrong? And why? And more importantly, she thought, was _who?_

..oo00oo..

There had always been a sort of beauty to taking his mate as his. Each and every time Sirius consummated their mating after a full moon, it was like doing it for the first time. And this was no exception.

"Yes, god yes Siri, right there." Remus moaned.

"So close, god, Merlin so close." Sirius ground out huskily. He felt something warm and wet on his leg as he pumped into Remus. He knew it wasn't come by the look on the werewolf's face.

"Merlin Moony, way to find a mood killer." He muttered. Remus responded by clapping him firmly upside the head.

..oo00oo..

Harry hadn't told anyone about the second owl, and they hadn't asked. It had come the day after the first. There had yet to be an appearance of a third, but he had no doubt that he would be seeing one.

He had to admit though; he was terrified; He had to tell Siri and Remus today. But he didn't want to put any added stress to the already strained werewolf. Remus was due any day now and Harry didn't want to put the baby into jeopardy by placing any unnecessary and unneeded stress on the werewolf and his mate.

Sirius had told him that Wizard pregnancies were totally different than female. Other than only carrying for 7 months, wizards were expected to carry either two to three days away from term, or completely to term.

He had told his baby that Remus would be a complete stickler for the rules, even in his bed rest state.

..oo00oo..

"**HARRY! Harry I need you to fire call Poppy… Remuy's in labour!" **He heard Sirius call from the stairs.

"See now," Harry said as he rubbed his stomach and walked toward the fireplace. "What did I tell you. Completely to term. I should have known."

..oo00oo..

"Yes, darling, yes I hear you, of course, certainly darling. I'll be there in a moment." Poppy Pompfry exclaimed. A moment later a very flustered school nurse stepped through the floo.

"I'm sorry it took so long, dear. I had a sick potions master to deal with."

This stopped Harry, causing him to stare at her.

"An… An… ill potions master? You don't mean Severus, do you Madam Pompfry?" He stuttered out.

"Why yes Harry dear. Didn't Remus and Sirius tell you? Why he's sick with grief; Lucius passed around 4 this morning." Harry's face contorted with misunderstanding. What? How could the man have died and he had only been here and well not four days ago. He couldn't comprehend. Poppy patted him on the back, and made her way up the stairs, sending a very pleased yet worried Sirius back down in her place.

Harry's still very stoic expression caused his Godfather to look at him sympathetically.

"C'mere pup." Sirius beckoned and pulled Harry's head into his lap.

"He… Why? They…" He managed to get out through choked sobs.

"I don't know pup, I don't know." Sirius answered while brushing back hairs from the brunette's eyes.

Their moment was interrupted by a very hysterical Narcissa coming through the fire.

"Oh Harry. I've only just heard. We must tell Draco!"

"But... but, Mum..." Harry started.

"No, I don't care. We have to get him off that blasted island. Oh, if I had only not told him to stay, none of this would have ever happened." She spoke before she had time to comprehend what she had said.

Harry stared at her for a long moment before speaking.

"Mum," He started slowly. "What do you mean, 'if I hadn't told to stay?'"

"Harry dear you may want to sit down."

**Flashback**

"_Draco Malfoy. I want your arse out here right now." Narcissa said, not even fazed by the pitiful look on her son's face._

_Draco however was gaping at his mother. She almost never cursed, unless she was completely seething._

"_Mother. Please, be reasonable…"_

"_No Draco I will not be reasonable. Harry is at his parents, and you are to stay on this island until sense or courage comes to you." With that, Narcissa turned on the spot and apparated to Grimmauld place._

**End Flashback**

"You mean, that if you hadn't told him?" Sirius started.

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant. Now, Harry, I know you have a right to be mad at me, and I will apologize…"

"No mum, you did what you thought was right, and sometimes what we think is right doesn't always turn out to be helpful. It's not your fault. Now if you lot will excuse me, I suppose the baby wants to sleep, and I think they have the right idea." With that, Harry walked up the stairs towards his suite.

"Sirius, you have as much right as Harry to be mad. I know this, and I know I should probably be going. Goodbye." Unlike Harry however, Sirius did nothing to stop the blond haired woman from leaving. On the contrary, he perhaps encouraged her.

..oo00oo..

Lillian Jamie Lupin-Black was born to her two proud parents on the spring day of March 3rd, 2002 1:13 PM. With baby blue eyes that would turn gray within a matter of days, and a full head of rusty brown auburn hair, she was the exact replica of her two fathers. Perhaps even more beautiful than they had anticipated.

"She's beautiful, Remy." Sirius cooed as he held her, feeding her one of the bottles of donated breast milk left by Poppy.

"She is, isn't she?" Remus smiled.

"You lot are going to make smashing parents." Harry said from his spot at the doorway.

"You really think so, Harry?" Sirius asked warily.

"Of course, Siri. Of course." Harry said and joined his family.

..oo00oo..

Ron and Ginny Weasley had always been the closest of the Weasley siblings, next to Fred and George of course. It only made sense now that he would be helping her get Harry back, although she wasn't putting very much effort into it; at least not as much as he was.

"Gin, I'm just not all that convinced you really want my help to get Potter back." Ron said through a mouth of stew at the Leaky Cauldron. They had been working on this for a little over six months and she still had yet to put in the effort that he had.

"Oh I do, because without you, he will never leave that God awful Malfoy, and come back to me. Trust me, I have a plan."

What that plan was though, Merlin only knew. And truth be told, Merlin probably didn't even know, and that scared the shite out of him.

..oo00oo..

Draco was dumbfounded. He had just gotten his mother Patronus. His father. Dead. How? He had asked himself. The cancer couldn't have spread that fast. He had only found out six months ago, and the Muggle 'doctors' had assured them that his father had more than a year to live.

And now, he had no father. No male role model to look up to when it came to how to treat Harry or how to raise a child. Of course there was always his Uncle Severus, but his mother had told him that he was sick with grief. And who could blame him? He had been ill after he had read the note. Sick with grief for his father, and worry for Harry. The younger man did not need any added stress piled on with the already copious amount that he had placed on him with Draco being stranded on the island.

Draco was worried, and he was determined to get out one way or another.

Even if it killed him.


End file.
